


The kiss

by 3Mostlyangstdudeilovepain3



Category: haikyuu
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, intimate moment, iwaoi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:07:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29128491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3Mostlyangstdudeilovepain3/pseuds/3Mostlyangstdudeilovepain3
Summary: Both Iwaizumi and Oikawa finally get some time alone with each other. They haven’t been able to see each other for weeks. The two find themselves to realize..they’re in love.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 10





	The kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I love you all, stay safe! 
> 
> You are enough.

Both Iwaizumi and Oikawa were sitting down at the edge of the bed. Oikawa’s phone sitting in front of the two, playing music. Addison Graces Untouched. Oikawa had his arms wrapped around Iwaizumi’s neck and shoulders, leaning against him gently. It was silent, only the sound of the beautiful voice and instrument filling the air. Iwaizumi turned to look at the boy behind him and their eyes met.

They smiled genuinely at each other and Oikawa initiated a kiss. A few quick pecks, turning into longer embraces, until Oikawa pressed deeper. Their lips met strongly but still kept a sweet tenderness to the kiss. Oikawa’s tongue brushed against Iwaizumi’s bottom lip, Iwaizumi opening his mouth, allowing the other further. Iwaizumi could tell that Oikawa was desperate, desperate for an intimate moment from the other. Oikawa brought one arm up onto Iwaizumi’s shoulder and pressed a little further.

It was a couple seconds until Iwaizumi pulled away, becoming aware his parents could walk in any moment, since he wasn’t allowed to close his door when people were over. They wouldn’t exactly be accepting if they found out about the two. They smiled at each other again. Oikawa understood.

“I love you.” Oikawa whispered against Iwaizumi’s lips.

“I love you too.” Iwaizumi responded.

They kissed again. Oikawa climbed into the bed, Iwaizumi leaning back into the other boy and Oikawa embracing him with the warmth of his body, wrapping his arms around his waist and Iwaizumi snuggling into his chest and arms. They both listened to the music in silence. They were both utterly and hopelessly in love. A love that _nobody_ could break.

**Author's Note:**

> I had a really intimate moment with someone I love and decided to write a short story on it. I haven’t been able to sleep for three days since it happened HahA :D
> 
> Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
